Rapid development of an Internet of Things and a mobile Internet has triggered a wide rise of diverse differentiated services and an explosion of data traffic. As a new generation, a 5th-Generation (5G) technology for mobile communications is to support a new change in a demand by supporting a higher rate of Gigabits per second (Gbps), a massive amount of connections, of around one million connections per square kilometer (1M/Km2), an ultralow delay of about one millisecond (lms), higher reliability, energy efficiency enhanced by a factor of 100, etc., as compared to a 4th-Generation (4G) technology. As a key indicator of the 5G technology, an ultralow delay may have a direct impact on development of a delay-limited service such as an Internet of Vehicles, industrial automation, remote control, a smart grid, etc. Research on 5G delay lowering is under way.
A focus of the delay lowering research is to lower a Transmission Time Interval (TTI for short), desirably from 1 ms at the time being to 0.5 ms, or even a duration of 1˜2 Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) symbols, to lower a minimal scheduling time by a factor of two, so as to lower a delay of a single transmission by a factor of two without changing a structure of a frame.
For a system with a TTI lowered to 0.5 ms, adoption of a De Modulation Reference Signal (DMRS) in related art that is located further back or lags behind may lead to a major processing delay for User Equipment (UE). When a TTI is lowered to 0.5 ms or less, the TTI may include no DMRS.
There is no effective solution for an aforementioned problem in related art.